Kodak Presents Disneyland '59
"Kodak Presents Disneyland '59" is a television special that covers the massive expansion of Disneyland in 1959. It aired on June 15, 1959 on ABC and was sponsored by Kodak. The event was also covered in the color news theatrical featurette, "Gala Day at Disneyland". Synopsis Walt Disney and Art Linkletter co-host a live celebration of Disneyland's 1959 expansion that consisted of the debuts of Matterhorn Bobsleds, the Disneyland-Alweg Monorail, and the Submarine Voyage, a project so massive that it was called "The Second Opening of Disneyland". Highlights include a mammoth, star-studded parade and the official launching of the Disneyland submarines by U.S. Navy officers. Among the guests are then-Vice-President Richard Nixon and family, Clint Eastwood, and Meredith Willson, who leads the Disneyland band in his own "76 Trombones." Sponsored by Kodak, the commercial spokespersons include Ozzie and Harriet Nelson. Credits ;Directed by *Marshall Diskin (as Marshal Diskin) *Hamilton Luske (as Hamilton S. Luske) ;Writing credits Larry Clemmons (written by) ;Cast (in alphabetical order) *Eddie Albert ... Himself *Rex Allen ... Himself *Edgar Bergen ... Himself *Frances Bergen ... Herself (as Frances) *Wally Boag ... Himself *Henry Calvin ... Sergeant Garcia *Richard Crenna ... Himself (as Richard McKenna) *Robert Cummings ... Himself (as Bob Cummings) *Christopher Disney Miller ... Himself (as Chris) *Walt Disney ... Himself - Host *Lassie the Dog ... Lassie *Richard Eastham ... Himself *Clint Eastwood ... Himself *The Elliott Brothers Orchestra ... Themselves (as The Elliott Brothers Band) *Mary Elliott ... Herself (as Mary Cummings) *Firehouse Five Plus Two ... Themselves *June Haver ... Herself *Harvey Hickman ... Himself *Dennis Hopper ... Himself *Hedda Hopper ... Herself *Jeffrey Hunter ... Himself *Tommy Kirk ... Himself *Charles C. Kirkpatrick ... Himself (as Admiral Charles C. Kirkpatrick) *Art Linkletter ... Himself - Host *Diane Linkletter ... Herself *Robert Linkletter ... Himself *June Lockhart ... Herself *Robert Loggia ... Himself *Fred MacMurray ... Himself *Paul Maxey ... Himself *Irish McCalla ... Herself *Darren McGavin ... Himself (as Darven McGavin) *Julia Meade ... Herself *Joanna Miller ... Herself (as Joanna) *Marvin Miller ... Himself *J. Carrol Naish ... Himself *David Nelson ... Himself (as Dave) *Ozzie Nelson ... Himself (as Ozzie) *Ricky Nelson ... Himself (as Ricky) *Stuart Nelson ... Himself (as Chief Machinist Mate Stuart Nelson) *Julie Nixon ... Herself (as Julia) *Pat Nixon ... Herself *Richard Nixon ... Himself *Tricia Nixon ... Herself (as Patricia) *ZaSu Pitts ... Herself *Jon Provost ... Himself *George Putnam ... Himself *Hugh Reilly ... Himself *Roy Roberts ... Himself *John Russell ... Himself *Gene Sheldon ... Bernardo *Ed Sullivan ... Himself *Tom Tryon ... John Slaughter *Tommy Walker ... Himself *Vesey Walker ... Himself *Lawrence Welk ... Himself *Guy Williams ... Zorro *Chill Wills ... Himself *Meredith Willson ... Himself *Harriet Hilliard ... Herself (uncredited) ;Produced by *Walt Disney .... producer: Disneyland *John Green .... producer: ABC *Bill Walsh .... associate producer ;Original Music by *Buddy Baker *George Bruns *Franklyn Marks *Vesey Walker ;Film Editing by *Lloyd L. Richardson (as Lloyd Richardson) ;Art Direction by *Bruce Bushman *Jack Senter ;Set Decoration by *Emile Kuri ;Production Management *Richard Pfahler .... production manager ;Sound Department *Robert O. Cook .... sound *Chuck Lewis .... sound: ABC *Dick Wilson .... sound: ABC ;Camera and Electrical Department *Lamar Boren .... underwater photographer (as Lamar L. Boren) *Vincenzo Cilurzo .... lighting director: ABC (as Vince Cilurzo) *George Hillas .... video controller: ABC *Wally Stanard .... video controller: ABC (as Wallace Stanard) ;Other crew *Russell Hunt .... technical director: ABC *Tom Mahoney .... choreographer *Herb Rissman .... associate director: ABC *Marjorie Rotunda .... associate director: ABC (as Margie Rotunda) *Scott Runge .... production coordinator: ABC *Tom Sumner .... technical director: ABC *Tommy Walker .... special event creator ;Thanks John H. Harris .... acknowledgment: Disney character costumes courtesy of Gallery Tumblr mq3q89nvDC1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr moyp7jPMcJ1qiceiuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nploygOMzD1qiceiuo1 1280.jpg|Art Linkletter gets Meredith Willson’s reaction to seeing seventy-six trombone players marching in a parade at Disneyland included as a surprise for him by Walt Disney. Category:Television specials Category:Disneyland Category:Anniversary productions Category:Kodak